


Drum Report

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Gossip, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Harpers make do.
Series: Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Kudos: 1





	Drum Report

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt tool

Drummer, report

Quick words

On the heights

Of dragon flights

* * *

Which the Bronze

That sires Blues?

Which the Bronze

And Queen that flew?


End file.
